Planning, planning, planning
by aurghhh
Summary: Caleb and Paige try to stay out of the way while Hanna and Emily plan a wedding. (Paily and Heleb with Caige friendship.)


**A/N: **Set some years after the show, wedding bells are on the way for both Paily and Haleb. I really like the Paige and Caleb friendship so if the show isn't going to give us any more I thought I should write my own. Written a while ago.

* * *

"OK, for the color scheme I was thinking teal and silver," Hanna suggested.

"I like burgundy," Emily replied.

"No," Hanna insisted. "God, that would just look depressing."

"Why is burgundy depressing?" asked Emily.

"It's so dark," Hanna replied. "You don't use dark colors at a wedding."

Hanna, Emily, Caleb and Paige were sitting at a table in the reception venue they had chosen for their combined wedding. Hanna and Emily had a number of wedding magazines, pictures and pages of notes spread across the table.

Paige and Caleb were sitting opposite. As the conversation continued, making little headway, they looked on in bemusement.

"I'm starting to think a combined wedding might have been a bad idea," Paige said.

"Starting?" was all Caleb needed to say.

"Well, OK, I may have been thinking it for a while," Paige admitted. "Will those two ever agree on anything?"

"That depends," said Caleb. "From my experience, Hanna and I usually come to an agreement on something like this when I give in and just say yes. Then if I need to, I just go ahead and do whatever I was going to do anyway."

Paige smiled.

"Emily and I just keep arguing," she said. "But this I'm staying out of."

"Wait until they get to what we're wearing," Caleb warned.

"I don't know about you," Paige replied, "but I'm wearing a white tux. End of story."

"Trust me," Caleb said, "There will still be a lot to argue about. There are a lot of tuxes out there, and Hanna loves dressing people up."

"Well, Emily's just happy if I'm in a suit," Paige said. She paused for a minute. "Sorry, is that over-sharing?"

Caleb laughed a little. "That's fine."

"Are you just going for a tux?" Paige asked.

"I suppose so," Caleb replied. "I told Hanna I could just wear my best grey hoodie. She wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the day."

Paige and Caleb were quiet for a moment, but Emily and Hanna were still arguing.

"Look, you can only have two colors at a wedding," Hanna insisted. "It's a rule."

"Where did you get that rule from?" Emily asked.

Paige leaned towards Caleb a little.

"This could take a while," she whispered.

"It could," he said.

"Do you think they'd notice if we snuck out?"

"I really don't think they would."

With that the two of them quietly stood up as Hanna and Emily continued their very animated discussion. Keeping their eyes on their fiances, they walked away from the table. So far so good. They crept across the room, around the corner and into the main bar.

"Mission accomplished," said Paige, rather enthusiastically.

They sat at the bar and ordered drinks, vodka soda for Paige and a beer from Caleb.

"Seriously though," Paige said, "this really means a lot to Emily. She still remembers how good Hanna was to her when Emily first came out."

"They both mean a lot to each other," Caleb said. "Despite the arguments, this will be worth it. Sometimes I think they're the ones getting married though."

"Well if they do, I'm afraid I can't be your backup," Paige said.

"That's OK," Caleb replied.

"You nervous?" Paige asked.

"Not about the wedding, no," Caleb replied.

"But?"

"As well as wedding planning, Hanna has taken a sudden interest in baby clothes," Caleb explained.

Paige smiled. "You two will have the cutest babies."

"And now you're making it plural," Caleb said, in mock horror.

"Come on, you will," Paige insisted.

"Probably, yeah," Caleb agreed. "I'm a bit nervous, but looking forward to it. It will work too, I mean Hanna's got her fashion business, but it's pretty flexible so she can just take it up again when she feels like it."

"And you're a big IT hotshot," Paige added.

"It's going OK," Caleb said. "And what about you two. Any plans for little swimmers?"

"We're still taking precautions at the moment," Paige responded in her best deadpan voice

Caleb just looked at her.

"OK, Emily would love to and I'm coming around," she said.

"But not yet, right?"

"I really think we will one day, but both being swimmers we'll have to wait a little."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Did you ever think this would happen?" Caleb asked.

"Yes," Paige replied confidently. She laughed a little. "Well, really yes and no. It was what I've dreamed about for so many years. Before Emily had even noticed me I dreamed of the two of us together. When it was just silly to think I could marry another girl. I didn't even know then that Emily was gay. It was always what I wanted, but whether I thought it would actually happen, probably not."

"You two have been through a lot," Caleb said. "You've earned your happiness."

"Aw, thank you," Paige said. "So many times I thought we were done. I thought I had lost her. But always we found a way. Always. You know, logically I don't believe in 'The One', but that is how things have worked out for us."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I've never been a romantic, but Hanna has brought that out of me."

"You two were made for each other," Paige said.

"Something like that," Caleb replied.

"You've always treated Hanna with respect," Paige said. "You understand her better than anyone."

"And she understands me," Caleb said. "We're so different, but it really feels like we just get each other."

"You've both been through a lot too," Paige said.

"That's true," Caleb agreed. "Things have settled down a bit now. I'll always remember that Hanna gave me a second chance though. A lot of people haven't in my life, but she did."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Paige. "I think Emily gave me a second chance, then a third, a fourth, a fifth…"

"You know Emily never doubted you, don't you?" Caleb said.

"I know," Paige replied. "That was what was amazing. She could have. Anyone else might have. But she didn't."

"I think we're both lucky," Caleb said.

They heard a noise behind them.

"Where have you two been?" came Hanna's voice.

They turned to see Hanna and Emily approaching, Hanna looking annoyed and Emily looking amused.

"We thought we'd have a quiet drink," Caleb explained.

"We need you to help choose the colors," insisted Hanna.

"It's OK, beautiful," Caleb replied. "I trust you completely."

He kissed her and her face instantly went from grumpy to smiling. Emily put her arm around Paige and kissed her as well.

"Whatever the color," Emily said, "it's going to be a beautiful day."


End file.
